1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for removing trace contaminants from a surface and more particularly, to a method of removing such contaminants by means of combining said contaminants with a material having a first surface energy and causing their migration from the surface by applying a higher surface energy colloidal sol thereover.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a growing need in various device and circuit applications for an inexpensive process which will produce adherent conducting circuit patterns on a non-conductor surface. Most of the processes used for metallic pattern generation involve a photographic step. Pattern resolution may be good but most methods are often slow, involving many process steps, and are relatively expensive.
A conventional method for producing macro circuit patterns employs a copper-clad insulator board coated with a photoresist material which is photoexposed and chemically processed to selectively remove copper, leaving a desired circuit pattern. This method is effective but wasteful of copper and chemicals. The high cost of this method has encouraged research and development toward new techniques for metallic pattern generation on a non-conductor surface.
An electroless metal deposition process is especially attractive for metallic pattern generation since one only needs to produce a pattern of a suitable catalyst on a substrate and metal deposition will occur only on that pattern. A method for selective metal deposition utilizing an electroless metal deposition technique is desired and is needed.
There is also a need for a method for removing trace contaminants from a surface.